warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Biophagus
.]] A Biophagus is a Genestealer hybrid who acts as a medicae and biomedical scientist for the Genestealer Cults and specialises in perverse genetic engineering and bio-alchemy using Tyranid DNA. Their primary role is to determine new ways to spread and adapt the Genestealer Curse to the needs of the cult. Role A master of gene-manipulation and bio-alchemy, the Biophagus is responsible for industrialising the processes of indoctrination and infection for a Genestealer Cult. They concoct devious new contaminants that infect their victims with xenos genetics, morphing their body and mind and rendering them susceptible to the sinister influence of the cult. Biophaguses can be found posing as medicae specialists in slum hospitals, macro-alchemical distilleries and med-paste factories. Embedded in positions of high authority, they run discreet tests upon the local populace and practice their twisted experiments upon pliant broodkin. It was the Biophaguses of the Twisted Helix cult that first unlocked the secrets of extracting Genestealer germ-seed from a Purestrain Genestealer. The cultists of the Helix contaminated medical supplies and food rations with this biomatter, spreading their genetic curse through ingestion and fluid intake rather than by the original vector of the "Genestealer's Kiss." gene-sire, armed with an Injector Goad.]] This knowledge has gradually spread amongst other cults, gene-sects and hidden cells, and the sinister experiments of the Biophaguses continue apace. These artificially synthesised vectors of infection allow the reach of a Genestealer Cult to spread far and wide. Imperfection in the synthesised Genestealer germ-seed often leads to strange mutations and aberrations in the subject: flesh twists and splits, and muscles swell with alien strength even as the unfortunate victim's mental capacities degrade into inchoate anger and hatred. Those affected individuals who are not slain by this slow and agonising transformation emerge as the lumbering hulks known in the cults as Aberrants. A Biophagus will maintain a hidden lair for these lumpen brutes within one of their gene-sect's holdings, continuing to trial new bio-alchemical solutions upon them in an attempt to bring out the latent alien power within their blood. The Injector Goad that each Biophagus carries contains concoctions of the alchemist's own devising, virulent gene-brews that temporarily grant an Aberrant subject enhanced strength and speed. For their part, the Aberrants come to view the Biophagus as something akin to a benevolent parent, for the Biophagus ensures the misshapen creatures are delivered a regular supply of fresh meat laced with psychoactive chemicals to induce dependence and fearsome loyalty. often accompanies Biophaguses on their rounds.]] Patriarchs instinctively value the work of the Biophaguses, for any process that aids the proliferation of their genetic curse only increases the numbers under their sway. To this end, a cult's Genestealer Patriarch grants its alchemists an Alchemicus Familiar to aid in the synthesising of xenos biomatter, a scuttling assistant that sneaks into safeguarded facilities to disperse chemical agents into watersumps or air filtration bellows. Biophaguses are reclusive beings at heart, far preferring to labour alone on their great work than to engage in the messy business of armed insurrection. Ultimately, however, the Broodmind's irresistible influence will draw them out like all other hybrids come the day of the cult's ascension, and they will visit the horror of biological warfare upon the enemies of the Patriarch. Often marching to war surrounded by a phalanx of Power Hammer-wielding Aberrants, the Biophagus unleashes their finest creations, hurling vials of corrosive acids and flesh-morphing mutagens that melt their foes into a protean ooze. Their Injector Goad pumps stimulating chemicals into the blood of their faithful Aberrant bodyguards, but it can also be put to use against mortal flesh. Those struck with this weapon who do not bear the Genestealer Curse are dissolved from within by a hyper-adrenal alien cocktail. Wargear *'Autopistol' *'Injector Goad' *'Alchemicus Familiar' Sources *''Codex: Genestealer Cults'' (8th Edition), pp. 51, 93 Category:B Category:Genestealer Category:Genestealer Cult Units Category:Tyranid Category:Tyranid Units